El tiempo dirá
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a refutar esa absurda idea que les garantizaría un buen castigo, pero fue tarde y no lo entendió hasta mucho después , porque Sirius, James y Peter ya habían intercambiado sonrisas. Merodeadores. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, eso ya lo saben. Todo es de una tal jotaká Rowling que tiene dinero de sobra para meterlo todo dentro de una piscina enorme y nadar.

Me había olvidado xDD Dedicaado a Drehn, que supo insistirme para que acribillara al mundo con palabras, i porqe es divinaa (L

**El tiempo dirá.**

Remus ha dejado otra vez las cortinas descorridas para que la luz se cuele por la ventana, y esa es la maldad más innecesaria, porque implica la consciencia del deber de despertarse y también el deseo instintivo de abrazarse más a la almohada y cubrirse la cabeza con el edredón. El deber contra el deseo, la historia de su vida.

–Venga, que McGonagall nos castigará si volvemos a llegar tarde a su clase. –dijo Remus en voz más alta de la que es permitida en ese horario religioso de las siete de la mañana. Peter sabe que a Remus, despertarse le cuesta tanto como a todos, pero es que a veces no pareciera.

–Me cago en… –gruñó Sirius desde su cama, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

– ¿Con esa boca dices mamá?

–No sabes todo lo que hago con esta boca –responde de inmediato. Ya está despierto, y habla como sonríe, cosa rara.

–Ciertamente no me lo imagino –admitió Lupin, tras pensárselo un poco. Peter se animó despacito a sacar la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas (otra vez había ganado el _ello_, el deseo) para espiar qué sucedía en el campo de batalla donde un calcetín rojo era desterrado al rincón más oscuro.

Sirius rió entre dientes. Era raro verlo despertarse de buen humor (de hecho, era la primera vez en los siete años que llevaban compartiendo cuarto, secretos y alguna que otra cosilla más).

– ¿Hace frío? –preguntó Peter entonces, pegando su cara contra la almohada. Se sentía tan bien estando así. Que mierda eso de anticiparse desde allí, desde ese momento y desde esa posición, al despojo de las sábanas y al frío en los pies (de hecho, qué mierda el frío en los pies).

–A mí me parece que Lunático está más que caliente –comentó Sirius, con una de esas sonrisas gamberras de malicia ocasional.

– ¿Y eso?

–La chica–Hufflepuff lo ha rechazado.

–No es mi chica –gruñó Remus, molesto.

Él no lo vio, porque estaba recargado sobre su baúl buscando una camisa limpia (la otra había sufrido un desafortunado incidente), pero Sirius sonreía, y Peter, que no entendía nada, se estiró perezosamente y luego soltó la almohada para ponerse de pie e ir al baño.

–Cierto, porque te rechazó. –bromeó Sirius.

– ¿Estás celoso, Canuto? –dijo James con voz ronca, dándose vuelta de cualquier manera sobre su cama. –Y por cierto, shh.

–Yo ya le dije al imbécil de Lunático si quería tener una aventura conmigo y me dijo que no. ¿Puedes creerlo? La primera vez que alguien me rechaza y es este idiota. –bromeó.

James se rió a carcajadas y acabó abriendo los ojos después de un momento; justo cuando Peter salía del baño armado con su cepillo de dientes; con el cabello revuelto y el pijama todavía puesto.

–Con ustedes, par de idiotas, no se puede dormir. Yo digo que no hay que ir nada a ninguna clase. Hay que desayunar en las cocinas, no por nada somos la elite. Y luego visitar Honeyduckes, se me acabaron las plumas de azúcar y todavía tengo que comprarle regalo de Navidad a Lily.

– ¿Lencería? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisita.

–Lencería.

Remus se terminó de abotonar el último botón de su camisa blanca más inmaculada y levantó la cabeza dispuesto a refutar esa absurda idea que les garantizaría un buen castigo, pero fue tarde (y no lo entendió hasta mucho después), porque Sirius, James y Peter ya habían intercambiado sonrisas.

Frunció el ceño, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía ganas de irse con ellos al fin del mundo a romper normas; más que nada para mantener esa imagen de chico serio del grupo.  
De todas formas, qué increíble. Cuántas cosas que pasaban en un solo momento. Uno miraba por encima de su hombro en un descuido, o levantaba la cabeza con toda la inocencia y puf, de golpe y porrazo se detuvo el tiempo y pasó la vida.  
De un momento al otro, cambian los planes. De un momento al otro ya se fueron. De un momento al otro, no se sabe dónde van a estar. Pero no es que les preocupe demasiado (pasa que no hay muchas cosas –exceptuando el Quidditch, rey de las excepciones– que los inquiete), ya el tiempo dirá.  
Y hablando de todo un poco, McGonagall los va a castigar (otra vez), menuda mierda.

…

Si llegaste hasta acá, que sepas que los Merodeadores aman a las personas que dejan reviews ;)


End file.
